(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multiple point decorative light strip structure, and more particularly provides a decorative light strip that produces multiple point luminescence, and which can be used to produce resplendent displaying and bright contrasting decorative light.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Regarding a decorative light strip, in addition to being fabricated from a luminescent board, in order to prevent rain from entering the light strip when disposed outdoors or for electrical considerations, and to achieve better weatherability, plastic optical fibers are utilized and arranged in a juxtaposed fashion to form a strip form. Complete puncturing of light-emitting surfaces is then carried out to enable a large volume of internal light to emerge and form a luminant surface. Referring to FIG. 1, which shows a light emitting strip 1 primarily structured from a plurality of optical fibers 11 assembled on a top surface of a base layer 12, thereby forming a strip form. After extensive puncturing of a surface of a reflective layer to form light leak areas 13, a large volume of fiber-optic transmitted light can be refracted and radiated outwards through the light leak areas 13, thereby achieving a surface-like lighting display effect.
The aforementioned light leak areas 13 can be further defined as graphics or letter shapes, and light emitting therefrom thus enables graphics and letters to luminesce.
Prior art developed by Toshiba Company effectuated total light leakage by complete puncturing of the strip surface in order to provide a computer LED panel with high contrast backlit projection.
Because of prerelease of a large volume of light, the aforementioned light stream strip implementation significantly curtails distance of effective light transmission to within tens of centimeters.
Furthermore, lumen output at an end adjoining a light source transmitter is far greater than at another end, which thus results in a non-uniform intensity of light along the strip.
Currently, enhancement in industrial technology has resulted in a corresponding reduction in costs, which has enabled mass application of plastic optical fibers as nighttime decorative lighting in homes or outdoors. However, regardless of whether used indoors or outdoors, increased demands are placed on transmission distance of the plastic optical fiber decorative lighting. Furthermore, light stream emission must approximate uniform luminescence in order to achieve balanced aesthetics. However, regardless of whether plastic optical fibers or precise high-grade glass optical fibers are used, because of implementing the aforementioned punctured light leak areas, the light stream transmission will similarly result in non-Uniform luminescence along the light strip because of prerelease of the light stream.